


fearless

by nonstandardx



Series: Itatsumu Week 2021 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nothing but Tsumugi having a big ol' crush on Itaru, Pining, Short One Shot, same bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx
Summary: Tsumugi and Itaru dance in the rain. Tsumugi comes to terms with his massive crush.---Day 2 of Itatsumu Week 2021: Admiration, Perfect
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: Itatsumu Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	fearless

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by fearless and sparks fly!
> 
> anyway, this is one of my favorite tropes and this is pretty much me kinning tsumu and being like hhh itaru is sexc
> 
> enjoy!

“It’s about to rain.” 

Tsumugi puts his hand out and feels water droplets plop on his open palm. He’d always been more of a rainy day person. There was just something about the cool and cloudy weather that had him reminiscing of days gone by. Call him sentimental, but he was the type to dream the day away while looking out from a car window.

He looks beside him and sees Itaru glance at the quickly darkening clouds. Itaru also had a palm out, maybe he was checking for rain as well. 

“Have you ever wanted to dance in the rain?”

Itaru asked, his eyes looking straight into Tsumugi’s. For some reason, the two of them have found themselves growing closer ever since that play they put on in the amusement park. And Tsumugi’s been thinking about Itaru, much more than you’d think about a friend.

His charming smile, the way he carries himself in a suit, how easy it was for them to act together without any prompt.

Being with Itaru gives him a fluttery feeling that he doesn’t wish to acknowledge. Tsumugi swallows down the butterflies and gives his response to Itaru’s question.

“Yes, actually. But I’ve never gone and actually done it.” Tsumugi chuckles. “Wish that I could’ve as a kid. I was always too careful, though. Didn’t want to track mud around in the house.”

Itaru’s gaze is still fixed on Tsumugi and his heart starts racing. What will he say? He shouldn’t be afraid, it’s not like Itaru would judge him. In fact, Itaru would most likely be the last person to judge him. Maybe it wasn’t fear though, maybe, it could be excitement?

“Do you want to try it out?” 

Itaru holds out a hand, smiling that smile that makes him look like he stepped out of a storybook. His very own Prince Charming.

Who was he to refuse?

“Let’s go.”

\---

As Tsumugi stepped into the rain, guided by Itaru, he felt the pitter patter of raindrops gently welcome him. It wasn’t an attack that would’ve been created by a storm, instead, it was a show of gratitude by the sky. 

Itaru places his hands on Tsumugi’s waist and Tsumugi lays his hands on Itaru’s shoulder. God, even while soaked by rainwater, Itaru still looks so handsome. His hair is slicked back, his collared shirt is unbuttoned and the sleeves are rolled up. Tsumugi watches a drop fall from his jawline, fall down his collarbone, and disappear into the white cloth of his shirt. 

He gulps.

“We - we can start.” Tsumugi’s voice is shakier than what he expected, but Itaru looks at him with eyes that are surprisingly gentle. What a soft gaze.

“Okay, Tsumugi.”

And so, the two of them dance to a song that they somehow managed to conjure within their innermost dreams, a waltz that could’ve been heard by water spirits. Had any of them been looking, they would have seen two souls kissing in the pouring rain, hands in each other’s hair, feeling the curve of each other’s bodies.

A kiss that tasted like magic.

For Tsumugi, it was a kiss drenched in perfection.


End file.
